


A Vision of an Angel

by PhoenixStar73



Series: MALEC 1 on 1 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst (mentioned), Asmodeus is long gone thank the lord, Boys In Love, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Post-Coital Bliss, Protective Alec Lightwood, They are finally back together, magnus bane is rescued from Edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Magnus was just staring.  At his lover across from him in bed.  It was like a dream, a vision. Too good to be true.But it was true.  He was home and safe now, Edom an almost distant memory.  And there was his angel, his saviour.Post-edom, season 3 episode 22





	A Vision of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bengi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bengi/gifts).

Amongst silky gold sheets nestled a prince. 

Not a literal prince of royalty... But rather the most selfless, kindest, purest heart. Which then makes him a prince. 

Of Shadowhunters. 

Magnus just couldn't stop staring at his handsome fiance, who was still fast asleep across from him. Seeing him so close, close enough to touch, it made the last nightmarish few months of Edom -- heck, just that last day, who was he kidding -- seem like it had never happened. But he can't fool himself though... He recalls how alone he felt, looking out from his father's former castle, even as the power beckoned to him. How reluctantly amazing red Edomic magic had felt, coursing through his veins. He's sure that it he had been there longer, it would have proved incredibly hard to deny his father's legacy. 

The thought of his father gave him pause. Greater Demon/Prince of Edom... Manipulative and crass, despite all that's happened in the past, he had still been the only real family that he's ever had. True, though that he had no other choice but to put him in limbo. It had taken centuries, after escaping his father the first time, for Magnus to reinvent himself and to leave the suffocating red dust of Edom behind. 

And in all the centuries in which he lived, he had never met anyone who wanted him. Wanted him so much that he couldn't live without him. So much so, that he had not only gone to Edom, to bring him back, but also to convince his siblings and friends to do so. 

Never had anyone gone through sacrifices on order to be with him. To love him.

Who wanted to be with him forever. 

Until this wonderful soul. Alexander.

His arm reached out, his eyes still never leaving that perfect serere face, to run his fingers through those dark lustrous locks which fell right above a perfect nose which wrinkled adorably when he didn't like something, and a mouth which would curl up into the most heartwarming smile whenever he saw him. 

It was that smile, and the crinkled large hazel eyes, that he feared that he would never see again, during those days in Edom. 

That smile that accompanied calls of "Magnus! Magnus!" as the love of his life did the impossible and was walking through the thick red dusty atmosphere toward him, the sight of him like an oasis in the middle of a desolate desert. At first he thought he had been dreaming, as it had been a foolish vision in his head that he had dared not dream, lest it was going to break him. At the thought of never seeing his Alexander again.

Instead, in swoops this amazing man. Holding him in his arms. Holding him like he never wanted to let him go. Not letting the impossible situation -- and Edom could definitely be described as just that, since Magnus had been the only one capable enough of keeping the damn rift closed --- keep them apart.

"I told you, it's only Edom," his lover had proclaimed with a huge smile. "We were *not* going to let you fight Lilith alone." Magnus had pulled back to look at his lover incredulously. Still not believing that he was finally in Alexander's arms.

"And if we win, what happens then?" Magnus had wondered, half with trepidation in his heart, knowing that a trip to Edom was only a one way street. There was no way he could *ever* return topside, since opening the rift would be at too great a cost, even if it was to see loved ones again. 

"Then I stay here. With you," his lover replied warmly without hesitation. "I'm never leaving you again." Magnus had looked at him, shocked at those words. Never had anyone wanted to sacrifice everything just to stay with him. 

And truthfully, Magnus might not have allowed him to do that, if the situation has come to it. He was just not that selfish, even if it would break his own heart.

Thankfully, that situation never came to pass, as the heavenly fire that Izzy had absorbed and which was killing her little by little, was successfully shared by the group of 8, thanks to one alliance rune devised by Clary. It had decimated Edom, giving Magnus the unbelievable opportunity to finally escape Edom, as the whole region imploded within itself. Finally he could throw a portal, and he had made sure everyone had gone through it completely.

He had hesitated for one second, taking one last look at which had been home for him, shortly after his father had found him, an orphan topside after his mother's suicide, after she had discovered his warlock mark -- the very yellow cats eyes -- and the demise of his stepfather at his own hands after he called him an "abomination." Asmodeus had somehow found him, and he had followed. Needing love, needing a mentor, blindingly doing whatever he told him to do, thinking that his father could do no wrong. Until the one day when his eyes were opened to the fact that Asmodeus was just selfish, and cared for no one else but himself. That had struck him like a punch in the gut. And so with a heavy heart, he had gritted his teeth, called upon all of his magic, and threw out his first portal. Then banished his father. Those were memories he would as soon not want to relive ever again.

"Magnus," a familiar voice rasped in a whisper. He had heard the voice, and it had brought him back to reality. Quickly he stepped through the portal, straight into the welcome surroundings of his loft. Alexander had such a relieved look on his face, and had stepped forward to embrace him tightly.

"Welcome home, Magnus," he murmured, holding him in his arms as if he never wanted to let him go. "Aku Cinta Kamu."

And he didn't intend to let him go. Ever.

He continued to play with Alexander's gorgeous hair for a bit before sliding his hand over to land softly on his cheek.

Those eyes opened, revealing beautiful hazel eyes. Which looked out at that wonderfully serene face of the man he loved. Finally safe. And home. And his. 

Forever. 

"Why, you're up early, lover," Alexander teased. "I love you," he said.

"I love you. Forever," Magnus answered.

"Forever". Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For Benghui. SEEEEE? I wrote fluff :)


End file.
